The President's Ghost 1
The President's Ghost #1 is an interview in Death Stranding. Text This all happened years ago, so can only hope enough time's passed that I won't get into trouble for talking about it. But believe it or not...people used to say that the President's official residence was haunted. Bear in mind that most born after the Death Stranding don't go in for any of that supernatural stuff. Why would they, when they know for a fact that BTs not only exist, but are out to get us? For folks like me, though, it used to be different. Even if you didn't really believe ghosts were real, or know anything about them... dunno. Call it a generational thing. I reckon most of the others who worked the detail would say the same if you put the screws to them. Now, here's where it gets a bit...weirder. This ghost people whispered about? It was the President's. I saw her myself, plenty of times. Pretty much every time I did a night shift, actually, there she was, in the office or a corridor or something, just standing there. I tried calling out a couple times, but whenever I did she'd up and disappear. I'd say she—the ghost, I mean—was in her twenties, but I'm not kidding when I tell you she looked like a younger President Strand. And before you ask, there's no way it could have been an intruder. Couldn't have been the President herself, either. She was always sleeping whenever there was sighting, and even if she hadn't been, no weird trick of the light could've made her look that much younger. I know it sounds crazy, but after a while we couldn't help but believe it was a ghost—either the President's, or that of someone else who was her spitting image. I knew I'd catch hell for it, but I just had to tell Die-Hardman. It was a security concern, for one thing, and for all we knew the President was sleepwalking or whatever. I was worried about her, too, truth be told, and I thought it was my duty to report it. Let me tell you, I sure as hell didn't expect the response I got. He told me, matter-of-fact, that the ghost was actually the President's daughter, Amelie. I didn't even know the President had a daughter! Even he'd only found out recently, he said, and had been waiting for the right time to tell us. Apparently she'd suffered from something known as locked-in syndrome from birth. Had been hospitalized for a ridiculously long time. The President hadn't shared it with anyone except her closest confidants, either. And then, after twenty years of treatment, Amelie had made a miraculous recovery. She was able to move around again. The President and her daughter had been living apart, but after her recovery Amelie came to join her mother at the residence. It was kept on a need-to-know basis at first. Just the head of the detail and some of the guards. I've never told anyone else about it...until now. Category:Interviews